


Thirty, Flirty, and Thriving

by RegalLove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 13 Going on 30, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalLove/pseuds/RegalLove
Summary: Regina is just a young girl turning 13 who wants to be a cool kid. She and her best friend since birth, Robin, are navigating middle school life. Regina wants nothing more than to be a part of the cool kid group nicknamed the six chicks. When things don't go her way, she pushes away her best friend and starts wishing to get past this stage of her life. She just wants to be like the girls in her favorite magazine. She wants to be thirty, flirty, and thriving. What happens when Regina wakes up to find that she is indeed 30 years old? She's  living a life she never thought possible. She has it all well except of course, her best friend.I'm really horrible at writing descriptions but I hope you give this a read.13 going on 30 AU





	Thirty, Flirty, and Thriving

He's known her his whole life, or almost anyway. He was born three months before her so technically he's known her since he was 3 months old but who ever paid much attention to details like that? She grew up in the house directly to the right of his own and for as long as he can remember, they were always together. As they're growing up now, though, he's starting to see her differently. She's not just Regina his best friend anymore. She's a girl now. Well, not that she hasn't always been a girl, that's not what he means. It's just that now, she's acting more like one. She's into fashion and girly magazines and she is changing. She's not happy just spending time with her scrawny little British friend anymore. Now, she is hell bent on becoming a six chick. He gives into the strong desire to roll his eyes at that thought. The six chicks. They are only the most popular girls in the seventh grade class. They're really un- original if you ask him, but now Regina wants to be in with them. He really doesn't understand it. Reggie doesn't have to be a part of some stupid group to feel pretty or worth something. He sees both of those things and much more in her already - not that he's going to actually tell her that. Because that would be embarrassing. No. He's going to keep his mouth closed and suck it up. He's going to try and make Reggies birthday a good one and he's not going to pay any mind to those annoying girls she invited along. Not at all.

"Robin..? Earth to Ro?" 

He's snapped out of his thoughts as the very person occupying them, comes up to stand next to him in the school picture line. He smiles and turns to her.

"Reg. How's the birthday girl?" He lifts up the camera hanging by a strap on his neck and snaps a few pictures of her right up close. 

She covers her face. "Robin! Would you stop that already?" She laughs. "I'm just ready for tonight."

Tonight is her party. The one where he will have to endure those annoying girls. He doesn't get the chance to respond before she's going up to take her picture. He chuckles a little as he watches her try to correct the man who can't quite get her name right. That man definitely shouldn't be a photographer, he thinks. He watches as he snaps the picture without warning and he knows his friends picture isn't going to be great this year. He moves up next, smiles for his picture and moves on, walking with her out to the hallway. It seems as though luck isn't on his side today considering that the moment they walk out of the school gym, they come face to ace with none other than the devil and her minions. 

The leader of the pack, Tomtom (that's what everyone calls her at least.. he thinks her real name is Mal or something like that) brags about her pictures a little. He rolls his eyes a little. He hears her say something about having a report to do and how she won't be able to make it to the party blah blah blah. And then she brings up Daniel Rider and both his and Regina's eyebrows shoot up. Daniel. He's the cool kid, the jock that everyone likes. Especially Regina. He rolls his eyes again. 

"It's really such a shame that Mr. Gold assigned this report so last minute. I mean I would've loved to come to your party and I was talking to Daniel earlier. I told him we were going and he seemed interested as well. But, you know, school work." Mal -yup that's her name- she gave an evil smirk and twirled her hair. "I hope you enjoy your party though," anything but sincere, she slowly started walking away. 

"I could do your report for you." Regina suddenly spoke up for the first time since Daniels name was mentioned. 

Robins eyes went wide. "Reg! Why would you do that for HER?" He emphasized his disgust. 

"Oh hi beaver." Map turned to finally look at him, apparently noticing him for the first time. He still has no bloody idea why she calls him that. "So still hanging out with the little beav then, Reg?" She said, clearly with disgust and copying his use of her name. She didn't wait for an answer from Regina before she continued. "If you could get that report done, that'd be fabulous. I'll see you tonight." She and her possy walked off. 

He turned and looked at his friend and she had the widest smile. It was ridiculous. "Why would you want to invite them?" He asked her, annoyed.

"They're my friends." She shrugged her shoulders and finally closed her locker. 

He walked next to her, going in the general direction of his next class. "No they're not. They're the snobby six."

"Robin, one day I'm going to be a six chick."

He really didn't understand why she cared about this. "You're so much cooler than them. And besides, you could never be a six chick. I mean statistically speaking. There are six of them. If you became one, it wouldn't be six." 

She gave him a look. "Whatever Robin. I'll see you after last period." She walked into her class and left him alone in the hallway. 

He pulled up his camera again and snapped another picture of her as she sat down and another as she pulled out her book. He sighed, and walked away. She just couldn't understand.

\-----------

They walked home together after school, like they did every other day. They were both quiet, just walking, but she was always the first to break the silence. She was picking at the Razzles in her hand, looking for the few colors she liked before handing the rest back to Robin to eat. "I can't believe I'm 13 now. I'm actually not a kid anymore."

He didn't say anything, he just nodded his head and popped another Razzle into his mouth. They went separate ways when they reached their house and he promised to be over in just a bit for her party. 

\-----

Inside her house, she started getting ready for her party. She turned on the tv to one of her favorite music videos, Jesses girl and started dancing and laughing. Once she was dressed, her mood changed a little though. She huffed in annoyance as she plopped down on her bed and opened up her favorite magazine. Poise. This months issue was all about being "Thirty and Flirty and Thriving." She huffed again. Why couldn't she look like these women? She threw down the magazine and looked down at her chest. Well, her non existent one. "Ugh!" She went over to the mirror and grabbed some tissues and started stuffing her empty bra.

Her mom and dad walked in and she threw herself back in the bed and buried her head in her pillow, annoyed. Her mom sent away her dad and sat down on the bed. 

"What's wrong my love?"

"Mom!" She groaned. "I hate being so young. Why can't I be like them?" She picked up the magazine. Under her breath, she whispered, "thirty and flirty and thriving..." 

"Oh sweetheart. You will be one day. Right now though, you have to enjoy being young. Have fun and learn who you are." She rubbed her daughters back and pulled the tissues out of her shirt before leaving her. 

Regina sat up and replaced them back in her shirt before leaving down to the basement and getting it ready for her party. She might as well try to enjoy her party. 

\---------

He went home to grab his gift and walked right back over to her house. 

"Regina?" He set the gift down on her basement table and looked around. 

"Just a sec." She walked out of the closet with some streamers a minute later. "Hey!"

"Regina, I know you're not a kid anymore but I know you always talked about wanting a Barbie dream house and well I made you one but it's a Regina dream house and it has all your favorite things.." he stopped babbling long enough to turn it around so she could see inside and a wide smile spread across her face. She jumped on him and gave him a huge hug. 

"That's amazing Robin! Thank you so much!"

He blushed a little and ducked his head. "You see, here's you laying in the bathtub reading Poise. I'm over here watching your singer boyfriend and making sure he keeps his hands to himself. There's MTV on your screen and all the records ever made - or at least all the good ones- are on your shelf over here."

"This is wonderful Ro. I love it so much!" 

"Thank you." Robin looked down before remembering something else and pulling a little packet out of his pocket. "Also, I got some wishing dust. This way, your dream house is always filled with magic." He opened the packet and sprinkled it on top of the house watching her soft yet excited smile. 

Just as she was about to say something else, the doorbell rang and she jumped up. She picked up the house and walked over to the closet. "Let me put it up here so it doesn't get ruined and there's room to dance! Can't you put on music? I'm going to go get the door."

And with that she was gone. The party was abysmal, as expected. I mean how could it be any better than that when little miss priss and her possy are there? He was gone for just a few minutes and he came back to find them all leaving and Regina no where in sight. He didn't question the fact that they were leaving, they could go if they wanted. "Where's Regina?"

"Oh um, she's waiting for you in the closet..." 

He knew she was up to something, could tell by the wicked look on her face. What he didn't know though, was that while he was gone, she had gone over to the closet expecting to be playing 7 minutes in heaven with Daniel. That's what Tomtom had told her anyway. So when he walked in to that closet to find her blindfolded and waiting with a smile on her face, he smiled too. He even reached out his hands and tangled their fingers, leaning in to finally kiss her. He'd always wanted to do that. But before he had the chance, she whispered a soft, "Oh, Daniel." His smile was gone immediately. He sighed. 

"Daniel? No it's me, Robin."

And that's when everything was shattered. 

She tore off her blindfold, yelling at him and pushing him away. "What did you do? What did you say to them?"

"I didn't do anything! I just got back and they were leaving! She told me-" 

"Get out! Go! Robin leave!" She pushed him towards the stairs and ran back to the closet, shutting the door behind her. He left, promising to himself that he'd come back and check on her. 

She threw herself on the floor in the closet and closed her eyes, letting the tears stream down. She banged her back against the shelves thinking... Why can't I just be like those girls in the magazine? Why can't I skip this horrible age and just be thirty, flirty, and thriving? She kept changing that over and over. Thirty, Flirty, and Thriving. That was the last thing she remembered before some of the wishing dust on top of her dream house that was sitting on the top shelf in the closet floated down.

 

Notes:  
So I actually wrote this a while back ago but never posted it for some reason. I've got more coming and I promise that I'm still working on my other stories. I'll post an update on The Seasons hopefully by the end of this week 


End file.
